A Raven and An Heir
by shadow1sasuke
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata used to be child friens until the Uchiha massacre now hinata wants to spend more time with sasuke. What will hinata do, Is sasuke going to accept hinata or reject her like the others.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:This is shadow1sasuke here first story here coming up with this from the back of my head so may take some time for me to update new chapters and stuff any way some of u may know me from my cousin's sonic story any way if u want to read it go to his account shingi anyway on with the story. Oh no homo when i talk about my favorite character.  
**

**disclaimer:I do not own naruto because if i did naruto would shut up but really he never does.**

**Chapter 1**

He was a strong, handsome, silent, young man. She was an shy wierd girl. As sasuke was on his way to do a mission going through the leaf forest he saw hinata going the oppisote way. They both took quick glances at each other, hinata was blushing with a bright red. Sasuke always thought it was because of naruto so he never really think much of hinata really was thinking about the past when she and sasuke use to play around the park together before the uchiha massacre.

_flashback_

_"hinata" Sasuke yelled to her._

_"H-hi Sas-sasuke"she said very softly_

_"why do you mumble hinata its sometimes annoying"_

_"u-um"she looked down_

_Sasuke then grabbed her arm and started to walk to the park with hinata"C'mon Hinata lets go"he said excitedly. Hinata the followed him with her head down trying to hide her bright red blush. When they arrived at the park they started to play until hinata had scraped her knee falling. Sasuke then hurried to her"Hinata are you ok" saying in a worried voice. Hinata only looked up with watery eyes. Sasuke then took her to a bench then ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped around her stared at him with half of her vision sinc she was about to cry. Sasuke then sat next to her and smiled"everything is all better now"he said then smiled at him and started to blush"th-thank you"she said so sofltly barely hearing, but sasuke heard it"no ploblem"sasuke said without concern._

_End of flashback_

Hinata was thinking of how much that she missed the times that she use to spend with sasuke only if she can comfort him now. As she was daydreaming she almost hit a tree but barely dodging it, a few minutes later she was at the village gates. Walking in the village only thing that was on her mind was sasuke and how she was going to talk to him again as she was thinking Naruto was staring at her very close"Hinata are you ok"he said very loudly waking her out of her daydream."u-um hi n-na-naruto"she said while blushing as to why was he still so close.

"you shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly"he said

"so-sorry"she said while trying to back because he seemed like he wasn't goin to to move

"anyway hinata i see you later"he said while walking away

"b-bye"she said while looking at him walk away

Hinata then walk to the hyuuga compound. As always no one seem to notice her except her cousin neiji and hanabi. She went to her room it was like her sanctuary she liked it with a queen size bed with white walls and a big dresser. She was bout to take a shower, so she went into the bathroom and got in the shower. She started to think about sasuke and when he was going to be back from the mission as the warm water massaged her back. She then got out of the shower and got her pajamas from her dresser. She got dressed in her baggy pajamas and she sat next to her window sill looking out at the dark sky with the bright full moon. She then activated her byakugan to see how far she could look up. Then she looked down to see sasuke was also looking up at the dark sky. Hinata blushed and deactivated her byakugan while looking at the sky seeing stars appear. She then noticed sasuke disapeared. Hinata then decided that she would stop by sasuke's house tommorow morning.

* * *

Sasuke just came back from his C rank mission. He walked in his house tired and made himself somthing to eat. Then sasuke went into the shower and thought to himself. He was thinking about his brother and how he seen his mother and father die."Mother, Father i will avange your death"he mumbled. The other thing that was on the uchiha's mind was that the sound four came to give sasuke a message from orichimaru while he was on his way back from his mission.

_flashback_

_Sasuke was walking through the forrest as the sound four appeared in front of him._

_"What do you want"while activating his sharigon_

_"look sasuke were not here to fight just to give a message"Sakon said with a smirk_

_"wats the message"sasuke not looking away from them_

_"if you want greater power come to orichimaru you have 3 months to descide"Jirobo said_

_"dont take to long you piece of crap"Tayuya said with a smirk while the sound four disapeared_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke then got out of his shower and went into his room. Sasuke's room was very plain nothing specail was added to his room. Sasuke then layed in his bed staring up at the ceiling what to do. As he slowly went to sleep.

**a/n:well there you have it chapter 1 folks horray any way im sorry chapter 1 is so short i will make shure chapter 2 is much longer lolz jk since chapter 1 is kind of long any you all was probly like its ganna be longer oh my gosh lolz but it may be the same lenght any im not sure but hey i just thought of this any way review if you want im to cool to beg for reviews lolz anyway if u just read it its good enough for me. Hopefully chapter 2 will come soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:Anyway guys this is chapter 2 hope ya"ll enjoyed chapter 1 and if u didn't i guess that you wouldn't be reading this but if your good lolz. But anyway here is chapter 2.**

**disclaimer:i don't own naruto**

**chapter 2**

Hinata woke up that morning and the sun was pouring in her room. Hinata opened her eyes to be hurt by the sun but she quickly put the covers over her head. As she closed her eyes again Sasuke had popped in her head and then she quickly remembered that she was going to visit Sasuke. She then quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and hurried out the door. She walked towards Sasuke's house thinking about what she was really going to say. Then before she knew it she was in front of Sasuke's door. As she raised her hand coiled into a fist, as she was about to knock on the door Sasuke had opened it. Sasuke stared at her with his emotionless face. Hinata face then turned bright red and was looking down since she was scared to look up into his onyx eyes. Sasuke then broke the silence "Why are you here Hinata" he said while still staring.

"u-um"she said as her bush deepened

"yes" Sasuke said he was looking very annoyed.

"I-I was j-just won-wondering if"she said softly, then she looked up and lost all confidence.

"Come on Hinata spit it out"he said annoyed.

"if y-you wanted to Sp-spend time to-together"she looked down blushing hard that her cheeks were burning

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to show his interest, then he grabbed her arm and started walking down the streets. Hinata looked at him surprised and also remembered that he use to do this when they were kids. Sasuke then lead her to the training grounds. Sasuke then faced saying"u can train with me if u like". Hinata looked around and thought i have to spend time with, then she faced "sure"she said certainly while getting into her fighter stance. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and quite shocked that she said yes but he was not showing it. He then realized that her hand was closing in on him and only a few inches away, but then he quickly got himself together and ducked and hit her arm up. He poked her to let her know those could have been hits. She then sent her other hand to go for his face, but he quickly moved his head as her fingertips just brushed against his hair. He then poked her some more"you have to be faster"he said. She than jump back than activated her byakugan and her attacks became faster and she started to feel less pokes, but still no use she couldn't lay a hit on Sasuke. She kept trying until she saw that he was on one leg and tripped him then hit him with a gentle fist and sent him away.

Sasuke got back up "nice hit hinata" he said while wiping his chin, "but lets see how u are from a distance" he said smirking. He then formed hand signs"phoenix flower jutsu"he yelled as the fire came to Hinata. She quickly tried to get out the way but and barely did, she tried to throw some kunai but sasuke easily deflected it with his own. He than noticed that she just kept throwing it"is that the only distance tactic that you have"he said smirking. Hinata then panicked since he knew that it was her only attack. Sasuke then disappeared behind her "well we are going to need to work on that" he said.

"h-how"she said looking down in shame.

"I'll show you"he said and grabbed her hands to form hand signs.

Hinata was surprised and blushing deeply that Sasuke had grabbed her hands, "bring you chakra to your chest and blow"he mumbled. Hinata snapped out of it and did exactly what sasuke said and a little fire ball came out. Sasuke looked at her"good if you keep the practice up you will be able to do it bigger"he mumbled. Sasuke than looked up into the sky and noticed the sun starting to set "are you hungry hinata"he asked. Hinata looked up at him "h-hai"she said very softly. "come on and follow me" he mumbled and started to walk into the streets of konoha. Hinata followed him and looked at his back noticing the Uchiha symbol on his back to remember that sasuke's whole family died because of his brother, and he must be very lonely, and then said to herself that she would be here so that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. Sasuke then stopped and turned to hinata and she kept walking until she hit his chest. Then she backed up and blushed "gomen" she said looking down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "we are here"he said. Hinata then looked up to see the ichiruka ramen shop. They both sat down and both ordered their ramen.

They ate in silence since neither one was a good conversationalist. They both were don then Sasuke had payed for both of them. As the both stood up to leave "are we doing the same thing tomorrow" she asked as she felt a burn to her cheeks. Sasuke stared at her "hai" he said deeply and softly. Then they both went their separate ways. Sasuke walked to his house wondering if the Hyuuga was up to something or he was just thinking to much. Sasuke then walked in and layed on his bed thinking about it for a while, then he hopped into bed quickly fast asleep.

**a/n:chapter 2 folks hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully i could put up a chapter sometime during the break or so. But I'm expecting to have a good Christmas and i hope you have a merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate it happy holidays, oh and for you guys that don't know what hai means it means yes and gomen means sorry my bad i should said that at the beginning. I will write soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: This is chapter 3 hooray. Anyway hope you all have enjoyed the story although i didnt get as many as reviews but that's OK as long as your reading. I just want to say thank you for the people that did review i appreciate it. Anyway on with chapter 3.**

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto, stop asking me jeez**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke woke up with half closed eyes staring up at the ceiling, then he looked beside him to notice his bed was big enough for another person but it was empty. Sasuke then made his way to the bathroom running the shower and notice that his house is kind of lonely. He than got into the shower as he started to wonder what he was going to do today as the warm water hit his back. Hinata then came into his mind as he thought that they were going to train or more like he train her. Then he got out of the shower to notice his doorbell ring. He put a towel around his waist and came to answer the door to see Hinata on the other side. Sasuke stared at her"your ready"he said while noticing she had a basket. "H-hai"she mumbled and looked up to feel a burn come to her cheeks and quickly turned around. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "you can wait in my living room while I get ready"he said while walking into his room. Hinata than turned around walked in his living room looking all around admiring his living room. A few moments later Sasuke came out"ready to go"he mumbled. Hinata slowly nodded while staring at him. Then the two headed for the door, Sasuke than opened it as Hinata went out the house and Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

The two were walking down the streets of konoha walking side by side only contact was them brushing their arms. As they were reaching the woods as Hinata noticed that it was close to their secret spot.

_flashback_

_"hinata follow me"sasuke said excitedly _

_"im coming"hinata said concerned_

_Sasuke then stopped in an opened space full of flowers "what do you think Hinata?"he asked with a big grin on his face. Hinata eyes filled with amazement "i-it beautiful" she said while playing with the flowers. As the two of of them played around until both of them were laying in the flowers staring into the big blue sky. Hinata took a glance at sasuke and his face look so focused and he turned his head towards her and smiled "hinata i like being with you"Sasuke said. "me to sa-sasuke"she said softly, he stared at and she started to blush "hope we could be friends forever" he said._

_End of flashback_

Hinata blushed at the thought until she realized that she was at the same spot when they were little, she then faced him to notice that his faced looked focus like it did in her memory, He then turned to her "are you ready to begin" he asked disrupting her thoughts. He then walked into the middle of the meadow as she followed. He than faced her "'the first thing that you are going to do is practice your fireball jutsu" he said sternly. "show me you hand signs" he commanded. She than made it and tried but failed. Sasuke then grabbed her hands helped her "bring it to ur chest and blow"he said calmly, as she did that she then made the fireball a little bigger than last time. They kept doing it until the sun was just above the horizon, Sasuke kept glancing at the basket that Hinata brought, "are y-you hungry sas-sasuke"she asked softly while walking to her basket. Sasuke nodded his head and followed her to his basket.

Hinata then opened it pulling out to boxed lunches. She then handed one to Sasuke and he sat down and started to eat, and they both sat and ate in silence until Sasuke broke it "why did you want to start spending time with me" he asked in curiosity. Hinata then blushed "u-um"she looked down blushing furiously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "w-well I-i just wa-wanted to get th-things like th-they use t-to be"she said looking down trying to hide her blush. "oh"sasuke said standing up "is that all" he said curiously.

"u-um"she said looking away.

"you have to tell me everything if you want thing liked they used to"he said to try to get her to say what it is.

"u-um"hinata than fainted.

Hinata than woke to see a ceiling that looked familiar and looked to her right to see sasuke sleeping on a couch. Hinata then got up and headed for the door "youor leaving" he asked with his eyes still closed, "h-hai"she said while opening the door. Sasuke than got into his bed and smirked that he started to like hinata's presence since she wasn't like his other fan girls that no nothing about him. He also wondered what is he going to do about orichimaru's offer and he thought and still is unsure.

* * *

Hinata quickly got home and none of the other hyuugas noticed that she was gone for a long time, she then climbed in through her window and hurried up and changed into her pajamas. She than sat on her window cill, thinking of sasuke _kami i think i love him_. She stared at the stars in the sky hoping that he may feel the same way someday. As she laid in her bed blushing at her thoughts she quickly fell asleep.

**a/n:Chapter 3 guys hope you all enjoyed oh since my cousin wants me to this im not going to put the next chapter until i get 20 reviews** **to see how long it takes to get it. So you will all see a new chapter when the reviews come anyway have a good winter break guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait but i got held up since i didn't have the Internet and still didnt and i didn't want to write at my cousin's house but i just over it and I'm doing it now. I wasn't really expecting the reviews but thanks for the ones that did review. Anyway lets get on with chapter 4 of a raven and an heir.... read on..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke had woken up in his lonesome house, he then got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. Then he took his hot shower came and got dressed. Then realized he was going on a C-rank mission with his team. He look annoyed since sasuke didn't like going on team missions on such a low rank. He then went outside his house and to go meet the blonde teme at his usually area at ichirukas ramen shop. As Sasuke arrived he had seen naruto had eaten eight bowls of ramen. He took a seat next to Naruto while naruto peered over at him, as he shouted sasuke your here. Sasuke looked at him with annoyance.

"what the hell teme im right here"sasuke said while naruto grinned

Then sakura came up to him and hugged him"Sasuke i missed you so much"

"what about me sakura"naruto said happily with a big wide grin

"Never in your life"she yelled in disgust as she gave him a hard punch into his face.

Sasuke just was annoyed that his sensai was always late and that his teammates would always fight but what he did enjoy was every time Naruto would want a challenge and always lose to him and get mad. He had grunted at the thought. Naruto had gotten up and walked over to sasuke and shouted"come on me and u sasuke i show you that i am stronger and better and sakura would like me". Sasuke stared at him and simply replied with "hmm". Naruto then started to walk to the training grounds as sasuke followed. Sakura kept trying to cling on to sasuke but kept rejecting her.

They all arrived at the training grounds Naruto looked at him and sasuke staring at him.

"prepare to loose teme"Naruto yelled to him

"don't be disappointed"He looked at him showing a smirk.

Naruto then charged at him with a kunai attempting to cut him in his abdomen but he jumped back. Naruto then quickly threw more kunai at him. Sasuke then took one of his kunia out then deflected the kunai. Sasuke then used the blinding speed he has and kicked naruto from behind to find out that it was a clone. Then more clones appeared as the surrounded sasuke. The clones started to close in on him as he started to make them disappear as he kicked one and another clone grabbed his foot that he kicked with, sasuke then took his other foot and jumped off of that clone. Sasuke then quickly made the hands seals for fireball jutsu he then said"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" as the fire wiped all the clones. Naruto then then tried to surprise attack him"Naruto rendon" he shouted then sasuke quickly turned around elbowed his kick away then tried to burn him. Naruto then quickly swerved around the fire and gave sasuke a hard hit to the face. Sasuke then landed on his feet before he hit the ground hard. He looked up as naruto just landed on the ground. Sasuke then ran to him then ended up behind him as sasuke tried to punch the back of his head, but naruto then ducked and tried to kick his leg but he jumped. Sasuke then flipped in the air and kick naruto in the head. Nauto then blocked with both of his hands as sasuke threw a punch at his face. Naruto then went rolling back then sliding back on his feet and one hand. He then wiped his chin, Naruto then put his hands together"Bunshin no Jutsu" . Then clones quckly appeared and all charged for them. Sasuke then activated his sharigon and dodge the first few clones and started to run ontop of their heads to know wich one is the real naruto is at the back. Sasuke then jumped up and threw some kunai at the real Naruto . Naruto then jumped back and looked up. Naruto thenj mad clones and threw them at sasuke. Sasuke hit them all at the sides then seen the real Naruto jump at him but dodge it as he soon caught naruto in his lions barrage. Sasuke then jumped back after the last kick with a smerk. Naruto slowly got up with a big wide grin"Bunshin no Jutsu " he said making more clones appear. Sasuke then quckly did his hand signs "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" as the big fireball came towards naruto making his clones disappear. Nauto then came out of the smoke with a resangon. Sasuke then quickly did his chidori. The both charged at each other as both was about to come in contact a flashbomb appeared before them blowing them both appeared out of the smoke"I see we already hype"he said with chuckles. Naruto and Sasuke both got up and stared at eachother sighing. They had all made there way to the village gates.

"yes finally"he said happily

sasuke stared at him"hm"

"when we get back i will be sure to beat"Naruto said enthusiastic

"we will see"he said emotionless

* * *

**a/n: Well this is chapter four hope you all enjoyed and i may not write in a while since i have mojors writers block but anyway hopefully it would be sooner then what i think**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Sorry i haven't been writing in a while i have been real busy with school and didn't have internet access i really didn't care about the reviews but if you did review that is great but i hop you enjoy chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

As team 7 were leaving for their C-rank mission, Hinata watched from a far distance kind of upset that Sasuke was going away on a mission. She didn't know what to do with the day since she started to look forward with training with Sasuke. So the Hyuuga started to wander around aimlessly thinking of what to do as her team crossed her mind. She started walking to the training grounds where Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino would train at. As she arrived she saw Kiba trying new combos with Akamaru while Shino was with insects as usual. Then Kiba noticed that Hinata was here. "Hey Hinata" he yelled while waving to the timid girl. Shino turned around and nodded his head.

"Hey Kiba, Shino" She said softly with a soft grin

"Do you want to train with us" Kiba asked

"Hai, but only for a little while" She replied

The three have been training since the sun started to set, everyone was breathing heavy. Then Kiba said "Okay that's it for today we should start going home before it gets to dark". The group agreed as the split apart all heading home except Hinata wandering around the village wondering if Sasuke has returned from his mission. It got dark and still no sign of Sasuke so she returned to the Hyuuga compound where she bumped into Neiji.

"Hey Hinata-san, what took you so long to come home?" He asked in concern for his cousin

"I have been training with Kiba and Shino"

"I see well please next time don't come home so late"

"Hai, I will see you tomorrow" she said walking off going to her room. As she entered her room she laid on her bead exhausted but thinking of when Sasuke was going to be back. She soon got up and took a shower and put on her pajamas and sat at her window sill looking up at the sky. Thinking to herself _Please eventually let Sasuke feel the same away about me the way i feel about him_. She then got up and laid in her dark room with moonlight coming in through the window. She then slowly fell asleep hoping that Sasuke would be back by tomorrow morning.

The next morning Hinata woke up and left the Hyuuga compound, as she was leaving she saw Naruto down the road which also meant that Sasuke was back. She then got out of thought and realized that Naruto was grinning at her. She then blushed and said "H-hey Nar-Naruto". Naruto asked "What are you doing today",

"u-um" Her blush deepened while twiddling with her fingers

"Thats okay you could be with me for the day"

"um" She didn't know what to say since she wanted to spend the day with Sasuke but before she could build up the confidence to say now she was already walking with Naruto. They were both walking down the path and then Naruto's stomach started to growl. He turned to Hinata, who looked like she was lost in thought. "Hey Hinata are you hungry" he asked taking her out of her thoughts. She then looked at him with her red face and nodded. He just replied with a grin and started to head off at Naruto's favorite spot.

As they arrived at Ichiruka's ramen shop, "Hey Naruto and Hinata how may i help you" Icharuka said looking at the two smiling. "I will have the usual" he said having a huge grin then turned to Hinata "what will have". She took a moment but replied with a soft tone "the same as you". Ichiruka then started to make two bowls of ramen. After a few moment the ramen was ready. Naruto then grabbed one bowl and passed the other to Hinata. "Arigato" Naruto and Hinata both said in unison. While they were eating Naruto saw from the corner of his eye "Hoy Sasuke teme" he yelled to him. Hinata then looked at him and a light blush crept across her face. Sasuke then came up to him and asked"hey teme what are you doing". Naruto eyes lit with anger when teme came out of his mouth and shouted "I'm doing whatever i want, but if you must know i am spending the day with Hinata ". They stared each other until Sasuke said "Hmm I thought you wanted that rematch today but oh well, I guess i should get going". Naruto then watched him walk off as he really wanted to challenge him but didn't want to leave Hinata alone.

Hinata was thinking where was he going, would it be the training grounds she was wishing that she came but couldn't build up the confidence to leave Naruto. Then the two started walking when they saw rock lee who came up to naruto

"Hey Naruto and Hinata" He greeted the two while putting out his thumb with his teeth sparkling

"hey lee"Naruto and Hinata greeted the bushy brow ninja

"Naruto the hokage needs to see you"

"What does she need me for"

"She said that she will explain later"

"Fine" He then turned to Hinata then said "I'm sorry maybe we could spend another day together". Hinata replied "It's okay see you around Naruto". She then watched Naruto and Lee leave for the hokage's office. Now Hinatat was left in the streets of Konoha. She started to wonder what was sasuke doing started to walk to the training grounds but wasn't there. She continued to walk around then went to their secret spot and he was standing in the middle of the meadow.

* * *

**a/n: Aight guys and girls that was chapter 5 sorry it took so long for the update more often but all enjoy the story and reiview if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: now females and males I'm with my cousin writing this story so hopefully that he would put in some ideas ., anyway I'm trying to update more often and put up new chapters so here is chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke turned around to look at the white eyed girl to be shocked that Hinata was here but didn't express it. They both stared at each other while Sasuke slowly walked up to her.

"Why are you here"

"u-um bec-because"

"Didn't i tell you to stop stuttering, it's annoying"

"Go-gomen"

"So are you going to answer me"

Hinata looked down as her cheeks became bright red "I-I" she said really softly, slowly losing her confidence. She looked back up and while everything was starting to go blurry, "wa- want to b-be with you" she said so softly that Sasuke could barely hear it then she fainted. Sasuke quickly reacted and caught her and stared at her. He started to think that Hinata looked cute and a light blush crept across his face but then shook the thought out of his head. Sasuke then put her on his back and started walking to his house since hSe didn't want to get caught trying to sneak her back into her room. As he was walking down the streets of konoha he was thinking of the last time he was carrying hinata like this.

_flashback_

_Sasuke was wandering around and noticed that Hinata was at their secrect spot training he sat and watched from a distance. A few moments later Sasuke thought that Hinata was pushing herself to hard and then Hinata fainted since she was so tired. Sasuke ran up to her and picked her up and started walking towards the Hyuuga compound. As he got their her father took him from there and he walked off wondering if Hinata will be okay_

_End of flashback_

Hinata was going in and out of consciousness, she smelled his nice scent and dreamed of Sasuke in the meadow and she was running to him while his arms was open to give her a hug. The two were hugging in the middle of the meadow, Hinata then looked up at sasuke and kissed him, then backed and said "I love you sasuke". Sasuke looked at her and said "I". As her eyes opened to see that she was laying on a bed that wasn't hers. She quickly go up and realized it was late and tried to remember what happened but couldn't come to her. As she started wander around the apartment she had seen sasuke sleeping on the floor, then she remembered that she fainted. She stared at sasuke for a while wanting to do what she had dreamed about but she simply laid next to him as she noticed that Sasuke was very stiff while sleeping then she went fast asleep.

Hinata then woke up that morning staring into onyx eyes and realized that is was Sasuke so close to her. Her face went bright red and she was wondering why he was so close.

"Ah you finally up, Are you feeling okay"

"Ha=hai , agrigato"

"hm are you hungry"

"h-hai"

"well breakfast is on the table i will take a shower"

Sasuke then left and went into the bathroom as Hinata started to eat what Sasuke cooked for her. As she was eating, she was surprised that Sasuke was such a good cook, but she thought about how Sasuke does take care of himself. She started to look around and notice that Sasuke house is lonely and started to think that Sasuke was lonely living by himself. Then she thought to herself that she would confess to Sasuke today. As she thought about it she looked at Sasuke coming out the shower with a towl on and went into his room. Hinata looked down blushing furiously. A few moments later he came out and said "Don't you have to be getting home". She looked up at him and nodded "But I-I wan-wanted to s-spend the d-day with you". He looked at her and nodded "When your ready come meet me at the training grounds". "Hai" she replied as she got up and left to go to the Hyuuga compound.

As she was leaving Sasuke then left to go train at his usual spot where he felt a usual chakra. He started to follow it to the outskirts of konoha, where he seen the sound four ninjas.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked looking at the four

"We came to check up on you it's been a month that leaves two left you need to reply soon" Sakon said with a grin

"I don't see why Orochimaru want's this piece of shit anyway" Tayuya said carelessly

"Whatever let us know when your ready so we could leave don't take to long or i would have to beat you down" Jirobo threatened him

"I will leave when I'm ready that's when i will let you know" Sasuke replied

"Whatever you have two months" Sakon said

Then the four disappeared in the forest, as Sasuke started to head back to the training grounds where he was suppose to meet Hinata. As Sasuke was looking around the training grounds he still didn't see Hinata around, so Sasuke laid down in the grass staring up at the blue sky. He started to think of how it would change if he went with Orochimaru, whould he really have enough power to kill his brother and avenge his family. He then started to close his eyes and took a nap until Hinata came.

* * *

**a/n: That was chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it was fun writing this and now i have inspired my cousin to write his story his usernam is shingi echidna read his story if you like but review if you want but i will put up chapter 7 soon**

**Shingi echidna: and im really hoping that you do review it and even add it to your favorite stories because i think he did a good job on this. If you want to read my story its called "the beginning". its a sonic fan fic thats adventure with little and i mean little romance but its a knuckles and rouge fic if you are ever around that area  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry for not updating sooner since i got caught up in a whole lot of school work and what not. Then i will try my best so on with chapter 7  
**

**

* * *

**  
** Chapter 7**

When Hinata arrived she saw Sasuke sleeping there. She put down the basket she carried for lunch and went over to him, she stared at him she started to blush and just started to look at his lips slowly getting closer. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's lips a light blush came for a split second, but quickly got rid of it**. **

**"**Hinata what are you doing" Sasuke asked

Hinata quickly backed up "n-nothing" she said blushing furiously. Sasuke stared at her and her blush only deepened, Sasuke then looked at the basket and asked "are you ready to start?" Hinata nodded her head and she started to get into her fighting stance. Sasuke examined her gentle fist style "byakugan" she yelled out. Sasuke stood there while she charged in. Sasuke started to dodge all of her attacks. As she tried to hit him in the chest, Sasuke caught her arm spun around her and and put her on the ground with her arm behind her back.

"Don't let yourself be countered so easily" Sasuke said while getting up

"Hai"

Hinata got up and went back into her fighting stance. Sasuke stared at her and waited for her attacks. Time started to pass by and the sun was starting to set. Sasuke and Hinata were both breathing heavily and getting tired. Hinata went back into attack as Sasuke kept dodging, as Sasuke was dodging he slipped leaving himself open. Hinata then lunged at him with her gentle fist, hitting him in the chest. Sasuke coughed up blood falling on his back with Hinata falling on top of him. Hinata looked at Sasuke who seemed to be unconscious, She then put her forehead on his. She stared at his eyelids and started to blush while she started to look at his lips. Hinata tried to gain some confidence by thinking to self saying "Just do it, This is your only chance to kiss him." Hinata opened her eyes wide in shock when she saw that Sasuke had kissed her. When he pulled away they stared at each other, just silence. Hinata had a dark red blush on her face and she buried her head into Sasuke's chest. They both just laid there while Sasuke looked at the sun set. They stayed there until stars were out, Sasuke stargazing while Hinata fell asleep on him. Sasuke then got up and took Hinata's basket and ate the bento in it. Sasuke then looked at Hinata sleeping thinking that she looked so cute. Sasuke then lifted her up onto his back and grabbed the basket. Sasuke started to walk towards his house, while he was walking he could hear Hinata mumbling something. He tried to focus on what she was saying "I love you Sasuke" is what Hinata said. Sasuke stopped walking for a moment as he felt a weird feeling, wondering what it was. He continued walking until he was at his house. He walked in and put Hinata on the bed and put some covers on her. He then got his futon and when to sleep.

When morning came Hinata woke up to looking besides her that no one was there, she then sat up looking around the room realizing that she was in Sasuke's room. She wondered where was Sasuke when she got out the bed she looked at the floor and seen him sleeping. She looked at his sleeping face as she felt his cheek. Sasuke then put his hand on her's and stared at her.

"Go-good morning" Hinata said with a slight blush

Sasuke just responded with a grunt. Sasuke then got up and started to head for the bathroom and started to take a shower. Hinata stared at the door then looked at the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast. When Sasuke came out of the shower with a towel. Hinata stared at him while she felt a burn come to her cheeks she looked back at the two plates of food she had made.

"I-I mad-made so-"

"agrigato"Sasuke said cutting her off. "shouldn't you get back to the Hyuuga compound before your cousin gets worried."

"I- w- will la-later"

Sasuke glared at her simply nodding and walked into his room to change into his clothes. Sasuke came out and sat down with Hinata to eat, while eating Hinata glared at Sasuke.

"what is it?" Sasuke asked out of annoyance

"Do-does it t-taste go- good" She asked barely getting her words out.

"its good"

She smiled while she started to finish her food and put it in the sink and the same with sasuke.

"Don't you have to get going?"Sasuke asked.

"hai"

Hinata gathered her things and started to wonder if the kiss they had yesterday was a dream or not but she didn't have enough courage to ask him to see if it was. As she was about to leave Sasuke held on her arm and pulled her in for a hug, Hinata was shocked that Sasuke did such a thing to her she felt warmth in her heart. Sasuke then stared at her and started to move closer while Hinata closed her eyes, and they had another kiss.

"You should get going" he said looking away from her.

"by-bye Sa-Sasuke"

Hinata started to leave and go to the Hyuuga compound, she was thinking about Sasuke and how they kissed they way he looks when he is sleeping. She started to think that she just wanted to see him a whole lot more. When she arrived at the Hyuuga compound, she went into her room undetected. She put down her stuff and got into the shower blushing still remembering the felt the kiss. She got out and changed her clothes, then sat on her bed looking out the window wondering what to do today. Only thing that came to her mind was Sasuke just getting lost in thoughts about him. She snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said quietly. Her cousin Neiji came in and stood by the door.

"What is it" she asked staring at him wondering why he is he here.

"You have a mission with your team"

"Oh is see"

"I also noticed that you didn't come back last night." He said staring at her.

There was a long silence.

"well" he asked once more.

Hinata looked at her hands and started to just stutter

"I- I "

Hiashi Hyuuga called down Neiji down to meet him. Neiji glared at Hinata while he was leaving giving her a sigh of relief. Hinata left as quickly as possible and started to run towards where her team was. While she was going she saw Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto leave on a mission. Then she heard a yell.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto yelled waving started to go to her direction, while the rest of the team stayed and waited for him.

"Hey N-Naruto"

"Where are you headed Hinata?"

"with Th-the team"

"oh were going on a mission for a while" He said while grinning

"Come on lets get going" yelled Kakashi.

"Well see you late Hinata" Naruto said while running back towards his team and they started to go out.

Hinata looked at them leave and sighing hoping she could spend time with him. She started walking to the training grounds where her team always meet, seeing Kiba and Shino. She walked up to both of her teammates.

"Hey Hinata"Kiba greeted her while Akamaru was barking. Shino just nodded to show his greeting.

"Hi Kiba and Shino" Hinata greeted quietly to the both of them.

"Why are we here" She asked

"Well Kurenai is suppose to be here soon and i think we have a low rank mission" Kiba replied

"oh" She said

Shortly after kurenai showed up, everyone looked at her wondering why she came late.

"I'm sorry I'm late but we still have to time to complete this D-Rank mission. Now I will explain the mission details, This woman has lost her cat again" rolling her eyes but she continued "so the cat is some where in the village or in the village forest, got it?"

"Hai" the team said.

"Okay Hinata and Shino you will look in the forest, Kiba go to the lady to see if you could pick up the cat scent if you find the cat come find me. now go"

They went to their destinations and started to search. Shino using his insects to see if they could get anything while Hinata activated her byakugan to see if it was there. While they were searching Kiba asked "Where does the cat stay at?" She led him to a room with pillows and yarn and a lot of cat toys. Kiba had a sweat drop, he started to smell the room. He got the scent and he started to track it down. Kiba started to go all over the village He started to pick up his scent and it lead him to a dumpster. He was disgusted at the smell it hurt his sensitive nose. Kiba then held his breath, opened the dumpster and saw the filthy cat there with other cats. He picked up and held it as far away from him as possible. He then found kurenai and gave her the cat"Here it is" then he quickly left out couldn't bear the smell anymore. He then went to go get Neiji and Hinata who were walking in the village.

"I found the cat mission accomplished" He said while running up to him

"Great" Shino said while Hinata smiled.

Then two took a sniff they both covered there nose and started to wonder what was that awful smell.

"What is that smell?" Shino asked

Kiba then smell himself "Yuck, that cat was in a dumpster well I'm going to go now, have to get home see ya"

They both watched him as he ran off, then Shino started to walk off "See ya Hinata i have things to attend to"

"Good Bye Shino"

She started to walk to the training grounds and sat down and looked around to see no one. She sighed and she started to train by herself. A little while later she she laid in the grass and looked up at the big blue sky and started to wonder what he was doing.

* * *

Team 7 were on there way to do a C-Rank mission which was to protect a road builder since a few bandits pass by stealing things from them. Currently team 7 were on there way to the guy house their client name is Midoshi. As they were walking and Naruto kept complaining.

"How long is it going to take for us to get there"

"Shut up you annoying dobe" Sasuke said looking angry at Naruto.

"Yay Sasuke" Sakura said while hugging onto Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at his team and said "We should be there in no time" with a grin under his mask.

"You said the same thing last time" Naruto complained

"Well maybe if you wasn't asking every five minutes you wouldn't get the same answer" She yelled at him while hitting him in the head.

"Oww Sakura that hurt" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"Well maybe you should be more quiet like Sasuke" She said looking at Sasuke when he only grunted.

As the team arrived at Midoshi's house they knocked on the door when they herd a deep voice ask "Who is it". Naruto then yelled out "We are leaf village ninjas, I'm Naruto Uzimaki." The door opened to see a about a 50 year old man there "Come in" He greeted them. They all entered stood there. "You could sit right there" as he pointed to the table. They sat down and waited for him to gather his stuff. A few minutes have passed Midoshi came back with a backpack. "lets get going" as he started to go out the door. The team followed him as they started to head towards the work sight. As they arrived there they had to be quiet to not let bandits notice they were there. They were on guard around Midoshi.

"Aah this is so boring" Naruto complained loudly

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura whispered to him.

"But Sakura"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said in annoyance

"everyone stay focus" kakashi said

Midoshi kept on working as he said "this is around the time where a group of bandits, it should be about 3 in the next hour or two, which is also when I should be finish."

They all answers"Alright"

As they waited Sasuke notice a group of people were coming as he quickly scanned the group and it had 5 people in it. "I will handle this he said" while charging at the group, he threw two shuriken at them. They bandits dodged them to look up to see a phoenix flower coming towards there way. Two of the them were knocked unconscious from the blast as the rest managed to dodge. Sasuke then came behind one kicking his legs causing his body to levitate for a split second, Sasuke then grabbed him and threw him at another bandit. One Bandit came behind Sasuke bear hugging him " I got you know " the bandit said while squeezing tighter. Sasuke then popped into a log, "You think so" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He appeared behind him hitting him away causing him to roll pretty far. All the bandits then fled, while Sasuke just went back to his team.

"That was wonderful Sasuke" Sakura said while giving Sasuke a hug. Sasuke just looked annoyed

"Trying to show off, I could do better hey kakashi-sensei the next one that comes I will handle it"He said in determination.

"Alright then" he said while he grinned.

A while later another group appeared. Naruto yelled "Finally it is my turn", Naruto then charged at them while yelling. The group of bandits started to throw things at him. Naruto just formed 2 clones. They grab one bandit as the regular Naruto gives him a hay-maker to the face. The rest of the bandits grabbed the regular Naruto while popping his 2 clones with regular attacks. As the bandit was about to hit Naruto in the face it. Sasuke then appeared in front of Naruto and stopped the attack. "There is another one" the bandit said in surprise. Sasuke then elbowed the bandit holding Naruto, then grabbed the other one and throwing him into him all while saying "Naruto duck". They got up and fled away then they went back to the group "I won't let you beat me" Naruto yelled out just you wait.

Later Midoshi finished working on the road, "well I'm all done here so i guess we can get going" he said while gathering up his things. The group then took a break while Sakura was just complimenting Sasuke on how cool he looked taking out the bandits and saving Naruto. Sasuke just waited to leave while staring at the pathway. He saw two shadows up ahead and noticed that they were getting bigger. A few moments later Sasuke was able to tell that there were wearing straw hats and cloaks. Kakashi then looked at what Sasuke was looking at and notice the uniforms and had a worried expression on his face.

"Sakura take Midoshi to a safe place and protect him" He commanded.

"why Kakashi-sensei" She asked out of confusion.

"We have another battle to fight we will meet up later"

"Hai" she replied and took Midoshi away, wondering if it was okay. The shadow got there in a few moments, the shadow from the straw hat was blocking their faces. As they both raised there head Sasuke was filled with anger while Kakashi and Naruto had a serious look on their face.

"Itachi" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter i tried to update soon and put up more stories when i don't have so much school work to do, damn school XD, any ways let me know if you like it hate it, tip, I'm open for anything favorite author, favorite story. Do whatever I will try to post up chapter 8 as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Shadow1sasuke here with a few friends just hanging making some youtube videos maybe you could check it out when i post but anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 8  
**

**

* * *

**  
** Chapter 8  
**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all looked surprise as they looked at Itachi and his partner Kisame walk up to them down the road. Some flashbacks went to Sasuke's mind while he stared at his brother. He thought about the last time he fought his brother in the hotel while Naruto and Jiraiya were held off by Kisame. He also remembered the day he killed his father and mother in front of his eyes. Itachi and Kisame stopped, Itachi just stared at the three leaf ninjas while Kisame had a big grin on his face.

"Hey look what we got here another jinchiruka what luck eh Itachi" Kisame said while looking over at his partner

Itachi didn't pay him no mind as he kept on glaring at them and could tell they were all nervous, he looked over at his brother and could tell that he had all the anger building up inside. Kakashi was trying to think of a way to escape while he was tying to think he saw Sasuke fly by with a chidori, it already to late to try to stop him. Itachi looked at his brother until he was right in front of him, then he grabbed his arm. "How foolish of you" he mumbled to him, Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi hit his elbow in cause him to break his arm. Sasuke yelled in pain, then Itachi punched him in the stomach causing Sasuke's body to lift. Naruto then filled with anger started to run to join in the fight.

"Stay back" Kakashi warned Naruto, but he was kicked back.

"Guess it is our to play" Kisame said with a smirk on his face.

Kisame then grabbed his sword unwrapped the tip of it and stared at his opponents. Naruto then looked over at Sasuke and Itachi was holding him up while looking into his eyes.

"damn" Naruto said under his breath

Kisame then charged at them while kakashi threw a kunai to keep him away from Naruto. Kisame jumped back and did and formed hand signs.

"Water style, water shark bomb jutsu" Kisame said as the sharks headed toward Kakashi. Kakashi then quickly reacted with activating his sharingan.

"Water style, water shark bomb jutsu" He imitated. The two attacks clashed into each other, exploding into water. Kakashi then took out a kunai and they both lunged at each other. Naruto then made many clones of himself and surrounded Kisame. Kisame then looked at all the clones around him and started to all of them down. Kakashi surprised attacked him with lightning blade hitting him in the heart. Kisame smirked while kakashi realized water was pouring out his wound and he turned into water. Kakashi then jumped back and looked around. Then water started to surround him.

"Haha got ya" He said happy with himself, then look over at that "but I got to get one more"

"Naruto run" Kakashi yelled to him

"I'm sorry that's something I don't do when teammates need my help"He yelled and formed the hand sign to make clones.

Kisame then made a clone of himself to hold kakashi in the water barrier, "well shall we get started" he taunted him. Naruto then charged all of his clones but none of them were even getting close. He kept swinging his sword around. Naruto then charges his rasengan, he then starts to charge at him with it. Kisame looked at him formed hand signs and said "water style: water wall". Naruto's rasengan just made the water twirl in circle until it turned into a water tornado. It swept up Naruto into the air as he looked toward Kisame he saw a shark bomb headed towards him. He got hit with it falling fast from the sky.

"_I have to get stronger so I could get Sasuke and Kakashi out of here"_ Naruto thought to himself. When he hit the ground he quickly got up wiping the blood from his chin. He then smirked and was filled with determination. He than had a chakra burst with blue chakra surrounding his body.

Kisame thought that this boy is quite interesting and started to prepare for his attack. Naruto then charged all the clones but two of them grabbed his feet. Kisame looked down in shocked. Then all the other clones came in on him to restrain him, Naruto then came from the air with a rasengan.

"Rasengan" Naruto yelled out focusing his attack on him. Then all of Naruto's clone then popped into a poof of smoke, Naruto then looked down at to where his rasengan hit and was surprised that Kisame wasn't there.

"phew, that was a close one you almost got me" He said reappearing besides Naruto. Naruto then looked at him with a surprised look on his face, Kisame then kicked him in his stomach.

"Your getting boring again i wonder if the tailed beast would give more fun then you, might as well find out." He said while taking his sword cutting away Naruto's chakra. Naruto then jumped back started breathing heavy and realized his energy is draining faster than usual. He looked over at the clone and thought to himself that if he got Kakashi out they could defeat him.

"You have to get through me first before you can get to him" He said easily reading through his plan. Naruto then looked surprise and wondered how he knew his plan. "you should work on not showing emotions, they give everything away." He said appearing next to him. Naruto then looked up at him, then Kisame swung his sword hitting Naruto in the stomach causing him to fly into a tree. Naruto looked up and he was there in front of him, Kisame then stabbed him lifting him up while his back was still on the tree.

"Come on get the fox out" He said while tossing him to the side. He then walked over, Naruto was slowly getting up, Kisame seen the red demon eyes and more whiskers were coming out of his cheeks.

"Just a little bit more then the fun really begins" he smirked. He started to form more clones, but Kisame just shot water shark bombs everywhere blowing them all away.

"that should do now lets begin "

Naruto charged at him with blinding speed throwing punches and kicks at Kisame who blocked and dodged all of his attacks, until Naruto caught him of guard landing a punch to face, It sent him rolling away. Kisame got up wiping his chin saying "that kinda hurt". Kisame then started to run towards him "I'm going to have fun taking all of your chakra" he said taking out his sword. Naruto then ran towards him fast. When thy clash a few rocks flew up and Naruto was holding Kisame's blade from slashing down. Naruto looked at him with an intense look, Kisame still had a smirk on his face. They both hopped back still giving each other the same looks.

"your getting better lets keep testing this out."

Kisame then sent out more water shark bombs towards Naruto, they closed in and exploded as Kisame watched. Naruto appeared next to Kisame "you missed". Naruto then punched him in the stomach then kicked him away.

"ahh" Naruto yelled before he charged again. He started to scratch him with his claws causing his cloak to rip and his started getting faster with his attacks and hitting him more. Kakashi started to watch in amazement only able to keep track of his speed through his sharingan. Naruto kept on attacking not letting up so that Kisame was not going back to offense. Kisame started to think of ways to counter his attacks, but Naruto attacks were coming so fast that he couldn't think properly since he had to see how he could defend from his attacks. He noticed that his chakra has started to gradually build and was going to have more chakra then him if this keeps up. Kisame chooses to get hit by Naruto's punch so he could start flying back to put distance between them.

"Well looks like its been fun, but now it has to end." Kisame said as he reach for the sword bandages. Itachi appears in front of Kisame, he shakes his head.

"This isn't part of our mission there isn't a need for that, so lets go" Itachi said to his partner.

"I won't let you escape" Naruto yelled at them, then he started to run towards them. Itachi then through Sasuke towards him, Naruto immediately stopped and caught him. They disappeared, Kakashi came out of the water prison, closing his sharingan. He then went up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto lets go, our mission is complete, Sasuke needs help, and we need to pick up Sakura" He said wanting to hurry.

"yea"

"oh yea good fight Naruto you really did great"

"Agrigato Kakashi sensei" He said with a big grin on his face

Kakashi then carried Sasuke on his back and started to head for Midoshi's house where Sakura was. When they arrived there Naruto knocked on your door. Midoshi answered "about time so then i guess the pink haired one can leave now". They were all ready to go then Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura said "Mission complete". Midoshi looked at them "yea yea great you can get going now" he said.

Team 7 stated on their journey back to Konoha. While they were quickly hopping through trees, Sakura wondered why was Sasuke unconscious and Naruto was scratched up.

"What happened" Sakura finally ask, Naruto stayed quiet, therefore there was a moment of silence.

"We had to fight two really strong opponents, and Sasuke fought one by himself" Kakashi answered.

"oh"Sakura said

"Don't worry he should be fine after Tsunade looks at him." He grinned under his mask.

"That's great" she smiled

"Okay lets hurry up and get back because Naruto you could use a rest too."

"Yea after I eat some ramen" He grinned at the thought of having ramen.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her bed looking out the window wondering where Sasuke was. She hasn't heard of anything about his team returning from their mission. She know that they were suppose to be back earlier, so she even tried to look around the village for him. She started to have bad feelings about it. Then she started to think that what if something happened to Sasuke and started to worry.

"Kami, please let Sasuke be okay" She whispered sitting on her window sill looking up at the moon.

She then laid down only thinking about him until she went to sleep.

* * *

Team 7 finally arrived at Konoha then kakashi told "Sakura you should go home and get some rest, Naruto you should come with me so the could check on you in the hospital."

"But I'm fine I don't need to go I could go straight home" Naruto said not wanting to go

Sakura then punched him in the back of the head "Don't back talk and do what he says i will visit tomorrow" She said walking off.

They kept walking and got to the hospital where Sasuke and Naruto were dropped off. They told Kakashi that Naruto needs a rest and could leave tomorrow and he is fine, but Sasuke has a broken arm and 3 broken ribs he could end up staying from 1 to 3 weeks. Then they should be fine.

The next morning Sasuke woke up feeling pain in his stomach and arm, and looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed."Damn it" he said under his breath, remembering what happened and being mad that he doesn't have enough power to kill his brother. He struggled sitting up then looked down at the covers, he looked up at the door to see that the rest of his team came in.

"Sasuke your up" Sakura said cheerfully rushing to Sasuke's Naruto and Kakashi all walked in and stood around him

"Looks like your going to be well" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

His team stayed with him for a little while trying to cheer him up because they all knew Sasuke didn't like to stay in the hospital. Sasuke stayed emotionless and quiet until his team decided to leave.

"Get well Sasuke" Sakura said smiling at him

"When you get out i will be way stronger then you" Naruto sad out of determination

Kakashi smiled looking at his students,Then they all left Sasuke in his room. Sasuke then thought about Orochimaru's for power and will he accept it. He started to think of how else would he get power to kill his brother. No other thoughts came to mind, He then thought about what is here for him in Konoha.

* * *

Hinata woke that morning, she took a shower and brushed her hair and put on her clothes. She then headed out downstairs in the streets of Konoha. She thought that maybe if i train Sasuke would show up eventually and they could train together. She started to walk to the training grounds, as she were walking she could here two girls.

"Have you heard"

"Heard what"

"Sasuke is in the hospital"

"Ahh my poor Sasuke"

"yea maybe we should visit him"

"Okay I'm going to buy him a flower"

Hinata watched the two fan girls run off, She worried about Sasuke and started to rush to the hospital. She then hurried to find his room, she opened up the door to his room and looked at him sleep. She walked by his bed and looked at him. She stared at Sasuke and just felt her heart race. She then put her arm out and put her hand on his face, he felt cold. She moved closer to Sasuke looking at him, Sasuke opened up his eyes and put both of his hands and kissed her. Hinata was surprised then she quickly accepted his kiss, then he pulled back and laid down. Hinata was blushing feeling her heart beat even faster.

"Why are you here" Sasuke asked

"I-I wa-wanted to se- see yo-you" She said hardly could get anything out.

"I see"

"so w-what hap-happened"

"Nothing" Sasuke said then put her hand on his and looked into his eyes, giving the expression I know something happened. Sasuke then sighed and said"Fine if you must know I encountered my brother I'm pretty sure you could guess what happened". Sasuke looked down, Hinata hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked from Hinata's action "I-I will a-always be w-with yo-you". Sasuke stayed still shocked to what she said.

"I told you to stop stuttering it is annoying, but agrigato" He said while putting his arms around Hinata. Hinata loved this moment, his scent, the fact that she was so close to Sasuke, she wish that she could stay like this forever. Hinata then looked down at Sasuke with a light blush on her face. Sasuke stared at her "Do you want to go somewhere" Sasuke asked. Hinata just stared at him confused "B-but how y-your hurt" She said. "Don't worry about that I know you don't want to stay here anymore than I do." Sasuke responded. "Y-you shouldn't" She said watching Sasuke struggle to get up. "Shall we get going" Sasuke said as he put his hand towards her. She grabbed it, then she watched him open the window and jumped out.

Hinata looked at him in the air, thinking this is great, holding Sasuke's hand feeling like she is flying with him. He then turned around to see her face with an amazed expression, he thought that she looked so cute with the sun shining making her face shine bright.

* * *

**a/n: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 and thanks for the reviews happy to get them, they inspire me to keep writing so thanks i will try to update soon as i can over spring break but for now it's a "To be continued". XD I always wanted to do that **


End file.
